


Hotel Room

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George gets horny for Ringo but ends up sharing a bed with John, instead.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> George is a big tease.

It wasn't the end result that George wanted.... a hotel room with Ringo for the night is what the guitarist desired. But instead he ended up with John, which is not a bad thing because George admired John, greatly... however no amount of admiration for a fellow band mate was going to change George's somewhat horny mood.

George stood in the bathroom, wondering whether or not he should remove his suspenders and stockings that came just below his ass. He thought about it, but honestly it would be such a waste and besides George was quite comfortable and was feeling super sexy and confident. The guitarist removed his pants and just admired himself in the mirror, thinking of all the dirty things Ringo would do. George didn't like that he and Ringo were separated for the night but maybe this was a good thing, the wait would definitely intensified George's hunger for Ringo's touch and love. 

Unbeknownst to George that a fellow band mate was watching in pure stock. John couldn't believe his eyes, George was wearing suspenders... and stockings... this had to be a joke... no it wasn't. The older man quietly walked away before rushing out of the hotel room, Paul and Ringo were sitting out in the guest room, talking. They were distracted from their conversation when John came rushing in, he placed his hands on Paul's shoulders as if to keep his balance, "John's what's wrong?..." John grabbed hold of a lunch bag and started hyperventilating in it, "John... calm down... mate... 3...2...1..." "George is wearing suspenders..." "What the fuck?..." Paul covered his month with his hand, "fucking suspenders... oh and stockings too..." "woah Johnny... wait... wait... so George is wearing these.... things... are you sure?..." Ringo didn't need a answer, he knew of George's kinky habit... and he knew George had a surprise for him for the night. "Don't ask me such a stupid fucking question..." John said back, "John, I can explain what George is up too..." "oh, Paul..." John cut Ringo off, "I think George is going to seduce me..." "John, calm down... trust me, George isn't going to try and seduce you..." "how do you know that?..." John raised an eyebrow, "common sense, John..." "what Paul?..." "no, Paul is right... common sense that George's little outfit was meant for me... when we thought we would be sharing a room, tonight..." "oh, yeah... Ringo... I didn't think of that... I guess I just overreacted... have never seen George like that..." Ringo had a smirk on his face, now that John had told him those details... he could feel a growing hardness in his pants... great now that his erection would bother him for the rest of the night and he didn't have George to relieve him. "Ringo... does that side of George turn you on?..." "Yes, John... fuck yeah it does..." "OKAY... can we move on to another subject now... dinner... come on, Ringo let's go grab have some dinner..." Paul and Ringo soon disappeared down the hallway.

John and George when out to a dinner a little later, the older man wasn't enjoying it as that one image of George remained in his head. He ordered a few alcoholic drinks in the hope that the image might disappear, meanwhile George ordered a third serving of food, "you just eat and eat and eat... don't you?..." George smiled at John, "I do... but Ringo saids I'm very good at handling large things..." John almost choked on his drink after hearing that, "fuck..." George looked up from his food, "I almost choke on my drink... don't worry... I'm alright..." but John was far from alright, Ringo said that George is very good at handling large things, well it was no sercet Ringo had a part of him that is large. While, John was struggling with his thoughts, George was struggling too... longing to spend the evening with Ringo, he felt bad for pretending that John is Ringo... still it helped to get thought the night. And with George's imagination booming, he decided to do something on John that he always does with Ringo... John stopped eating to take a sip of his drink, he soon stopped when he felt a pressure on his crotch. He looked down to see George's foot rubbing against his crotch, "Harrison, what are you doing?..." John let out a quiet moan, he hated to admit but he was enjoying the teasing, "you like that don't you... daddy?..." John never thought he would see the day that George would call him daddy, "fuck George... more..." the younger man continued to move his foot around John's crotch, before just using his toes, "Ringo is a lucky man..." "come on... let's go to bed..." John grabbed hold off George's ankle, "your drunk... Harrison... I'm not a fool... we will go to bed... but to sleep only..." 

They both laid in bed, George wanted to sleep but he couldn't and it seem John couldn't sleep either as he watching a movie. "What's the matter with you?..." John looked at the guitarist next to him, "nothing I can't sleep... can I stay up and watch the movie..." "yeah just be quiet and don't try anything..." when George started to watch the movie, he didn't realized it was a horror movie as the scene was showing a evil killer on the loose. George out of fear, grabbed hold of John's upper arm, "please... John can you hold me?..." "What?... no..." John rejected him, "oh please... John... please... these type of movies scare me... I won't be able to sleep..." "seriously Harrison... you get scared over this..." "it's not funny John... I get scare okay..." "let me guess... Ringo holds you close..." George nodded, "oh fine... come here..." John brought George closer to him, "thank you Johnny... for doing for me... Ringo always does it for me..." "cool... now let's just shut up and watch the film..." George rested his head on John's chest, he moved hand and touched and played with John's nipple... "oh what the fuck?..." John pushed George out of his arms. "I'm sorry John... I'm a bit turned on..." "by me?..." John was curious, "no by Ringo... I had a really nice night coming up for us..." "well too fucking bad... if your that horny... you should go fuck yourself then..." "I see your not happy with me... I won't bother you now... I'll sleep..." George turned over in the bed so his back was facing John, "finally..." John was glad to have some alone time.

When the film had finished, John looked over at George who was sleeping, soft snores escaping his nose... John thought this night with George would be somewhat troublesome. But it wasn't as bad as he thought, despite that image of George wearing suspenders and stockings in his head, George teasing him at dinner... John would probably forget about this night. John laid flat on his back, his hands placed on his chest, waiting to fall asleep, suddenly he heard George say something, "What?..." "Ringo..." John could clearly hear George call out Ringo's name in his sleep... "oh boy... his dreaming about Ringo..." "OH... RINGO..." "can you be quiet..." John told his sleeping friend, "oh... Ringo... fuck me..." "you have got to be kidding me..." John placed a pillow over his face, wanting to drown out George's voice and his moans, but still John could George's voice, "right there baby... oh yes... yes... yes..." John threw the pillow on the floor in anger, "oh I have been a good boy...." if George's moans weren't enough, George started moving, he spread his legs apart and John could see George's suspenders and stockings, "Oh... Ringo... fuck me hard..." George ached his back, soon George put his legs together and laid on his back again, John thought it was over until he saw George touching himself, though it was impossible, John closed his eyes, wanting so badly to fall asleep.... in fact he hadn't thought of a time where he desired sleep... so much. However, John's open his eyes wide when George rolled over in his sleep and now was resting his head on John's chest... "oh... Ringo... I love you so much..." "George... it's John..." George hooked his leg around John's waist, "say you won't ever leave me..." "George... wake the fuck up... what is this to you?.... mating season..." a smile appeared on George's lips as he rested his head in John's neck and all John could hear was George moaning in his ear... "George... get off me... I told you to get off me..." John managed to push George off him. However, the younger man landed up on the floor of the room. John was glad George didn't wake up from that... it seem George was too deep into his dream, George had taken the blanket down with him but John didn't care, he could go without it. John didn't get much sleep that night as George continued to moan and touch himself.

The next night, John switched places with Ringo, feeling much happier to share a room with Paul instead, "George would not stop calling out Ringo's name, moaning and touching himself last night..." John complained his problems to Paul, "well he was just missing Ringo..." "seriously Paul that is all your going to say?... he cuddled into me and started calling me Ringo... oh well I soon pushed him off the bed and he took the fucking blanket with him..." Paul started to laugh as he got the image of his head of George rolling of the bed with the blanket wrapped around him, "yeah that is funny now that I think of it... well at least I won't need to listen to George's moaning ever again..." "goodnight..." Paul turned their light off, as they tried to get to sleep, they could hear banging against their wall... Paul turned the light on, as he and John listened to the sound of the headboard of Ringo and George's bed banging against the wall. They could hear loud moaning echoed thoughout the room and George begging Ringo to fill him with his seed... "SHUT UP in there..." just when John thought he was free from George's moaning, he had yet another sleepless night.


End file.
